villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist, is the main antagonist of the 2014 computer animated Dreamworks feature film, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and possibly its upcoming sequel, How to Train Your Dragon 3. He is a wicked, cunning, heartless, destructive, and power-hungry warlord who sought to amass a massive army of men and dragons by enslaving dragons with his Bewilderbeast and convincing entire tribes of chieftains to follow him before proceeding to dominate humankind in a reign of terror. He is the Bewilderbeast's master, Eret's former leader, the archenemy of Hiccup and Valka, and the killer of Stoick the Vast. He was voiced by the Beninese-American actor, Djimon Hounsou, who also played Korath the Pursuer and Mose Jakande. History Past Drago's early life is shrouded in mystery, but Drago himself revealed that he once lived with a fear of dragons as a little boy, and had supposedly lost his home, his family, his friends and his left arm to them. Vowing to "rise above his fear" once and for all, Drago grew up learning how to control dragons with brute force and gathered an army of loyal humans under the guise of a "Dragon God", one who had absolute control of dragons. He eventually found a hatchling Bewilderbeast in one of his earliest conquests. He then tortured it until it became completely subservient to him. Years before the events of the first movie, Drago visited a then dragon-terrorized Berk in an attempt to sway more people to his cause. He entered the Great Hall where an assembly of chiefs was present, promising them peace and freedom from the threat of dragons, but only if they bowed down to him. The chiefs rejected his offer by laughing at him. Angered by this, Drago left the hall calling back to the chiefs, "Then see how well you'll do without me!" Moments later, two of Drago's armored dragons descended into the hall through the roof and burned everything in sight, killing all the chiefs except for Stoick, who managed to escape alive. Eventually, he met Eret, and made him one of his dragon trappers. ''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' In the film, Drago is described by Stoick as a madman completely devoid of conscience or mercy. His vast military resources have been acquired over the years by indoctrinating countless people, slandering dragons as savage beasts meant to be controlled and reinforcing the belief that he, and only he, has the power to conquer dragons and by extension, keep the people safe. In reality, he exercises absolute control over his followers, and will not hesitate to execute those who have failed him. He has also no tolerance for those who oppose his cause. Having heard rumors of other "dragon masters", Drago immediately orders his army to invade the nearest dragon nest and take down its alpha. Here, the dragon riders of Berk interfere, destroying many of the army's traps and weapons all while the alpha Bewilderbeast of the dragon nest emerges. In smug retaliation, Drago unleashes his own Bewilderbeast and allows the two to fight for supremacy while he dueled with Stoick. Then, Drago meets Hiccup in the heat of battle, with the latter imploring Drago to stop his evil, saying that dragons are not just monsters as well as pointing out the senselessness of the warlord's actions. Drago rejects Hiccup's pleas and instead has the Bewilderbeast (who managed to kill the alpha Bewilderbeast) possess Toothless before giving the order to kill Hiccup. As a result, Stoick gets killed in an attempt to save Hiccup from being blasted by the possessed Toothless, something which delights Drago. Hiccup, in a fit of despair, briefly disowns Toothless. Toothless and all of the adult dragons present at the time of the attack under the influence of Drago's Bewilderbeast, are captured by Drago. He then rides Toothless and his massive army to Berk. Upon arrival at Berk, Drago announces to the villagers that their chief had perished and proceeds to annihilate the village with his Bewilderbeast by attempting to freeze it. Hiccup intervenes not long after and Drago gives him a "chance" to try and win back Toothless' loyalty with the expectation that Hiccup would fail. To his surprise, Hiccup succeeds and Toothless breaks free of the Bewilderbeast's psychic grip. He then whacks Toothless with his melee weapon in an attempt to get him back under the Bewilderbeast's influence, but he fails and is dismounted by Toothless. He lands on his Bewilderbeast, where he orders it to kill Hiccup and Toothless, encasing the pair in a large tomb of ice, seemingly killing them. Drago soaks in his victory, before an explosion shatters the ice, revealing both Hiccup and Toothless to be unharmed. Toothless, now with enhanced powers and immunity to the Bewilderbeast's control, challenges the latter for the position of alpha dragon, repeatedly pummeling the Bewilderbeast with shots. This distracts the Bewilderbeast enough to free the other dragons from its control and they unleash a massive volley of fireballs, forcing Drago to take cover, but not before several blasts knock off his mechanical arm, exposing a stump where his real arm used to be. Toothless fires one last huge shot, taking off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the latter retreats into the ocean with Drago still on it. ''How To Train Your Dragon 3'' It is likely that Drago survived his fate in the second film because it has been revealed by the film's director that he will return in the upcoming third film. He has been also revealed that he will be a lot more complex than he was in the second installment. He will likely also be the main antagonist of the third film unless he is outranked by another villain who is far more evil and dangerous than he is. Appearance Drago is a 50-year-old, 6'10, 300 lb, well-built man matching his intimidating personality. He wears a prosthetic arm from when his original was cut off by a dragon attack and wears his hair and beard in thick dreadlocks. Multiple scars run over Drago's face and body, evidence of his past encounters with dragons. His attire consists of a sleeveless shirt, a thick waist belt and a huge black cape made from dragon skin. Attached to his belt, he wears a loincloth, blue trousers, and boots covered in fur. According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Drago was designed to look as racially ambiguous as possible and from a land far from the Vikings of Berk. His appearance had several influences from different countries and cultures. His clothing was based of Slavic origin, while his actual physical appearance was based of people from the Mediterranean and northern Africa. Personality Drago is very ruthless, egocentric, manipulative, and confrontational, so he lacks any sort of morality and showed an equal disregard to his allies well-being as he did his enemies. His cruelty towards others was monumental and both Valka and Stoick are aware of how scarring his actions can be. Although the full level of how torturous his methods of enslaving dragons was never fully explored, they are clearly aggressive, traumatic, and barbaric, as Drago was able to enslave a Bewilderbeast as a baby and subjugated it to a life of pain and misery. As a result his Bewilderbeast obeyed his command without any hesitation although this was more out of fear than actual loyalty as the second Drago was defeated the Bewilderbeast instantly fled his master. However, this ruthlessness was not limited only towards his dragon subordinates, Drago was equally destructive, abominable, and monstrous towards his human compatriots. Eret (who was a dragon trapper and had helped Drago enslave dragons for years), secretly had no respect for him and was a tool for Drago's own personal mission for power. He was also utterly antipathetic, uncompromising, contemptuous, and intolerant of failure or disappointment; whenever Eret failed to satisfy his quota, Drago would also act extremely violent, dangerous, and vituperative toward him and simply abandoned the dragon trapper once his goal of usurping Berk was nearly complete. He was also completely heartless and utterly callous, as well as sadistic, as proven when he murdered the chiefs of Berk when they refused to serve him, ceremonially scarred Eret as a reminder to never fail him again and simply smiled when he discovered a brainwashed Toothless had killed Stoick instead of Hiccup. All of these things prove him as being a person of pure evil. Despite his obvious madness, Drago possesses complete mastery over dragons. Even the most fearsome of creatures were completely helpless and afraid in his presence. However, his greatest weakness was that he could not respect or even understand a love or bond between a dragon and a person. Drago's ultimate undoing was his inability to understand dragons being peaceful, nonviolent, elegant creatures that Hiccup spoke about; in his eyes they were nothing but warmongering monsters, which led to him being utterly dumbfounded when Hiccup was able to get Toothless to break the connection between him and the Alpha out of sheer loyalty for one another. Powers and Abilities *'Strength and Fighting Skills': Despite his disadvantage of his missing arm, Drago is a formidable fighter and opponent to both humans and dragons, being able to defeat Valka with relative ease and hold his own very well against Stoick the Vast. However, despite his combat skills, he rarely uses them himself unless necessary, preferring to rely on his dragons and henchmen to do his dirty work. *'Controlling Dragons': Unlike Hiccup, Valka and the rest of the dragon riders, Drago enslaves his dragons with brute force and intimidation, and is able to use his Bewilderbeast to brainwash any who refused to follow him. *'Intelligence': Drago's cunning is nearly unmatched; his plans are strategized to be nearly unstoppable thanks to his brute force. He is able to figure out ways to use his opponents' strengths against them, as shown when he turns Toothless and the other dragons against their former allies. *'Leadership': Drago is more than capable in leading his vast and enormous army of Dragon Hunters and of dragons in armour. Quotes Gallery tumblr_inline_n7k7gyLC341sxgv93.jpg tumblr_n87vnxiMty1ruc976o1_1280.png Drago Bludvist (DreamWorks).jpg|Drago's smug grin. Drago Bludvist HTTYD2.jpg Drago_Bludvist's_savage_yell_1.jpg|Drago yelling. Download.png|Drago's mocking laugh. drago 2.jpg|Drago's bewilderbeast. Drago threat Hookfang.jpg|Drago puts his foot on Hookfang. drago 1.png|Drago facing Valka. Gggg.png|Drago's furious glare. Drago and Hiccup.jpg|Drago showing Hiccup his lost arm. Drago vs. Stoick.jpeg|Drago vs. Stoick with their Bewilderbeast in the background. Drago_2.png Drago's defeat.png|Drago's defeat. Drago vs Stoick.jpg|Drago and Stoick about to fight. Trivia *He appears to have a cape made of dragon hide that can withstand the fire of a Monstrous Nightmare. *Drago is the tallest character in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. *Drago seems to have successfully enslaved a Bewilderbeast, as the beast doesn't mind letting the man on its head. *It is unknown if he had a different name before going insane. *He also has a mechanical/prosthetic left arm. However, because of his narcissistic need to appear invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characters of him and Valka are portrayed as counterparts to each other: both are obsessed with dragons, know ways to control dragons and both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. However, they are also depicted as opposites: Drago has many followers and back ups, while Valka struggles alone; Drago subjugates dragons by force, while Valka wins them over with benevolence. *He shares various facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast: Dreadlocks, wrinkles, broad chin, darker-than-usual skin tones, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it contrasts with Valka's mask. *Methods used by Drago to enslave dragons are not entirely known, but it is implied that his acts of taming dragons are traumatically violent. *Hiccup and Drago seem to share some characteristics: They both have prosthetic limbs and personal objects most probably made from parts of Monstrous Nightmares. *One of Drago's dragon-capturing machines is called the Scrambler. It makes a screeching noise that paralyzes a dragon into submission, and then Drago can bend the animal to his will. It's possible that Drago may have seen a Screaming Death, and had been unable to capture it. However, he could have figured out that the scream it emits temporarily disorients dragons and possibly based the Scrambler's design on this concept. *Director Dean DeBois has confirmed that Drago will appear in How to Train Your Dragon 3, saying, "You have to wait until the third film to actually see where Drago’s character goes. He’s a lot more complex than he’s presented in this second installment." *Drago served as the Bigger Bad in Dragons: Race to the Edge, with his henchman Krogan serving as the recurring antagonist and even becoming the final boss. He was indirectly referred to by Viggo Grimborn, the main antagonist of the season. *His character model would later be used for another DreamWorks sequel villain, Kai in Kung Fu Panda 3. **Oddly enough, he played Kai in a youtube parodying the Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer. *He is the second main computer animated DreamWorks movie villain to be Pure Evil after General Mandible from DreamWorks's very first computer animated film Antz. **He and Mandible are also quite similar because in addition to being Pure Evil, they are also both leaders who seek hegemony, they are manipulative and insane and they command vast armies. Also, their henchmen turn on them and join the heroes. *He is also similar to many of these other villains, most of which are also Pure Evil: **Lots-O' Huggin' Bear from the 2010 Disney/Pixar film, Toy Story 3, which was released the same year as the first How to Train Your Dragon film. ***Both of them (excluding Lotso's cameo in Up) were introduced in a sequel to a computer animated film (Toy Story 3 is the sequel to both Toy Story and Toy Story 2, How to Train Your Dragon 2 is the sequel to How to Train Your Dragon) ***They are the main antagonist of that sequel. ***They turn one of the protagonist's friends against him and become the master of that hero. ***They are both Pure Evil. ****Plus both the sequels they debuted in are each getting a sequel (Toy Story 4 and How to Train Your Dragon 3) where they will likely return. **Shan Yu from the 1998 Disney film, Mulan. ***Both of them are the main antagonist of their film. ***Both are Warlords. ***Both are Mongers. ***Both are Pure Evil. ***Both are Big Bads who have goals of conquest. ***Both are Plus they were both in movies with Dragons. **** However, while both of them are Pure Evil, Drago Bludvist is more evil as, while Shan Yu wants to take over China, Drago wants to rule the whole world. **Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars films. ***Both are introduced in the second film of a movie trilogy (as Palpatine was introduced in The Empire Strikes Back, the second movie of the original trilogy) ***Both are the main antagonist of a movie in their series (Palpatine was the main antagonist of the original trilogy's last film Return of The Jedi and also the prequel trilogy's last film Revenge of The Sith) ***Both serve as the primary antagonists of their respective trilogies (with Palpatine being the overall main antagonist of the first two Star Wars trilogies). ***Both turn heroes into villains ***Both caused the death of their films protagonist's father in their MA film ***Both are mongers. ***Both are warlords, ***Both are God Wannabes, ***Both are Masters of Heroes ***Both are Pure Evil. ****Additionally, their respective debuts, How To Train Your Dragon 2 and The Empire Strikes Back are extremely similar. *****Both are acclaimed movie sequels considered by several to be superior than the original. *****Both have darker tones than the originals, the main characters are developed, family members are revealed to be alive and a major character is lost (Stoick is killed by Drago, while Han lives but gets frozen in carbonite by the empire). *****However, unlike Drago, Palpatine wasn't the main antagonist of his first appearance. Darth Vader was the main villain in The Empire Strikes Back as Palpatine only had one scene there. Palpatine was, however, the main antagonist of both Return of The Jedi and Revenge of The Sith. **Another Star Wars villain he is similar to is to Darth Maul. ***They served as the main antagonist of their first appearance (Maul was the main antagonist of The Phantom Menace, the first movie in the prequel trilogy.) ***They both lost their families at a young age and wound up turning evil as a result of the hardships that they went through, but they managed to rise above them and became stronger for it, but also crazier. ***Both eventually went on to destroy their arch-rivals (Darth Maul broke Obi-Wan Kenobi by killing Duchess Satine in front of him, while Drago killed Stoick in front of Hiccup). ****However, Maul eventually redeemed himself while Drago hasn't. **Yet another Star Wars villain he is similar to is Darth Vader. ***Both were the main antagonist of their first appearance (How To Train Your Dragon 2 and A New Hope, the first movie of the original Star Wars trilogy), ***Both are powerful, and both have a prosthetic arm and wear capes. (Drago lost an arm to a Dragon while Vader lost an arm in a fight with Count Dooku, as revealed in the prequel trilogy's second film Attack of the Clones). ***Both kill someone in their first appearance. ***The main protagonist sought their redemption. ****However, there is one difference between them; while Vader redeemed himself by saving his son Luke from Palpatine in Return of The Jedi, Drago has not reformed yet and likely never will. **One more Star Wars villain he is similar to is Orson Krennic from the 2016 film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story ***They are both the main antagonist of the film they first appeared in ***They both worked with the father of the protagonist and even managed to kill them ***They were both the master of a hero. ***They are both very intelligent and manipulative ***They are both Pure Evil. **King One-Eye from The Thief and the Cobbler, ***They are both huge, barbaric warriors. ***They both control large armies and seek to conquer vast areas. ***They are both Pure Evil. **Ruber from the 1998 movie Quest for Camelot ***They are strong, barbaric and insane, but also very intelligent ***They control large creatures. ***They also kill the father of the film's protagonist and seek to conquer their land. ***They're even able to conquer dragons. ***Both their movies feature dragons. **Scar from the 1994 Disney film The Lion King released 20 years before. ***Both are the main antagonist of their respective movie ***Both are Pure Evil ***Both are Big Bads ***They both kill the father of their film's protagonist and take over his kingdom. **Professor Screweyes from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story: ***They both control animals through hypnotic methods (Drago has his Bewilderbeast, Screweyes has the screw in his left eye), ***They are determined to spread fear across the land. **Captain Hook from the Peter Pan franchise: ***They command large armies, they operate ships ***They lost their left limb and wear prosthetics ***They also have arch-enemies who are much younger than them. **Apocalypse from X-Men: Apocalypse ***They are both Pure Evil ***They are both God Wannabes ***They are both Big Bads ***They are both very powerful leaders who want to dominate the world. **Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise: ***They are both Pure Evil ***They are both Big Bads ***They are both the main antagonist of a sequel to movie that was released in 2010 ***They are both God Wannabes who command vast armies, desire to take over the world, and try to kill the protagonist any way they can. ***They are also responsible for the deaths of the protagonist's parents (Drago killed Stoick, while Voldemort killed Harry's parents). **Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean films. ***They both command large armies ***They both operate ships ***They both control giant creatures (Drago has his Bewilderbeast, Davy Jones has his Kraken). ***They were both introduced in the second movie of their franchise (How to Train your Dragon 2 and Dead's Man Chest) where they served as the main antagonist. ***They were both also the master of heroes. **Another Pirates of the Caribbean villain he shares similarities with is Lord Cutler Beckett ***Both were introduced in the second film of their franchise. (Beckett debuted in Dead's Man Chest along with Davy) ***Both are the main antagonist of a movie in their series (Beckett was the main antagonist of the third film At World's End.) ***Both caused the death of a main character's father in their MA film ***Both are Masters of Heroes ***Both are Pure Evil. ****However, unlike Drago, Beckett wasn't the main antagonist of his first appearance. Davy was the main villain in Dead's Man Chest. Beckett was, however, the main antagonist of At World's End. **Yet Another Pirates of the Caribbean villain he shares similaties with is Blackbeard from On Stranger Tides. ***They both have beards ***They are both the main antagonist of a sequel ***They both command huge armies ***They are both Pure Evil. **Vladimir Makarov from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ***They are both Pure Evil ***They are both terrorists who seek to conquer vast areas and control sizable armies ***They are both masters of warfare ***They both serve as the main villains of their respective trilogies. **Ronan the Accuser from the 2014 movie Guardians of the Galaxy: ***They both wear robes ***They both have deep, booming voices ***They both seek to subjugate an entire country ***They are both psychopaths ***They are both God Wannabes ***They are both Mongers ***They are both Pure Evil. ****Concidentally Both their films came out in 2014, and Drago's voice actor, Djimon Hounsou, starred in both films. **General Zod from Man of Steel ***They are both Big Bads who seek to destroy the protagonist by any means necessary, ***They are both warlords who wear armor. ***They were also both associated with the father of the protagonist. ***They both even have brown hair and goatees. **Yami Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh! ***They are both sadistic psychopaths ***They are both God Wannabes ***They are both Pure Evil ***They are both Big Bads who control dragons (Drago: Bewilderbeast, Yami Marik: Winged Dragon of Ra). ***They both also seek to conquer their arch-rivals by any means necessary. **Zoran Lazarevic from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ***They are both war criminals ***They are both barbarians ***They are both psychopaths ***They are both Pure Evil. ***They both also have incompetent minions ***They even show respect to the hero. **King Vortgyn from The Last Legion ***They are both barbarians ***They are both Pure Evil ***They are both Big Bads ***They both seek conquest and world domination. **Fire Lord Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender ***They are both Pure Evil ***They are both Big Bads ***They are both God Wannabes ***They are both powerful leaders who seek hegemony and are able to sway people to their cause. **Immortan Joe from Mad Max: Fury Road ***They are both strong, powerful, intelligent and charismatic leaders who seek to dominate the world and command sizable armies. ***They are also both the masters of heroes. **Hugo Strange from Gotham ***They both played a role in the protagonists lives prior to the events of the actual story (Drago laid waste to Berk and was also the reason Valka left Stoick to raise Hiccup on his own, and Strange sent Matches Malone to kill Bruce Wayne's parents and therefore was indirectly responsible for the birth of Batman), ***They both serve as Bigger Bads, but they didn't appear until the second installment. ***They are both also Pure Evil ***And they both have beards ****Also, both How to Train Your Dragon 2 and the first season of Gotham came out in 2014. **Lord Shen from the 2011 computer animated DreamWorks film, Kung Fu Panda 2 ***They both serve as the main antagonist of the second film in a computer animated Dreamworks film series ***They both command huge armies, ***They are both responsible for the protagonists' loss of parents ***They are both masters of heroes. ***They are both also insane and bent on destruction. ****Coincidentally both their films were composed by John Powell (Although Hans Zimmer also composed KFP2.) **Chakal from The Book of Life ***They are both Big Bads ***They are both Mongers ***They are Game Changers ***They both command sizable armies and seek to destroy an entire area (Drago: Berk, Chakal: The Land of the Living), ***They are both huge and tower over every other character in the story. ****Coincidentally Both their films came out in 2014. **Captain Gutt from the 2012 Blue Sky studios film Ice Age: Continental Drift ***Both of them debut in a computer animated sequel as the main antagonist. ***Both of them operate ships. ***Both of them are the masters of heroes. ***Both of them are pure evil. ***Both of them are obsessed with destroying the protagonist, even if it means killing everyone they care about ***Both of them are completely insane. Drago is much worse though; while Gutt simply wants to destroy Manny and kill his family, Drago wants to rule the world. ***They both suffered defeats they likely didn't survive. ****Coincidentally both their films were composed by John Powell. **Hernan Cortes from the Animated DreamWorks film, The Road to El Dorado ***They are both warlords who wear armor ***They both have armies at their disposal and seek to conquer an entire country (Drago: Berk, Cortes: El Dorado). ***They are also both Game Changers. **He is also similar to the other main villain of the above-mentioned film, Tzekel-Kan ***They are both totally insane and love to kill people, ***They also both control large creatures (Drago: Bewilderbeast, Tzekel-Kan: Stone Jaguar). ***They both even use said creatures to try to kill the protagonist. **Jenner from The Secret of NIMH ***They are both Game Changers ***They are both Pure Evil ***They both kill off a major character (Drago: Stoick, Jenner: Nicodemus) and attempt to kill the protagonist as well ***They both wear capes; they are also intelligent, charismatic and manipulative, but also insane. **Donald Pierce from Logan ***They both wear prosthetics ***They both set out to kill the hero and their allies any way they can ***They are both Pure Evil. **Megatron from the Transformers franchise ***They are both Big Bads who command vast armies ***They are both charismatic ***They are both intelligent ***They are both manipulative ***They both seek to kill the protagonist any way they can; and they serve as the evil counterpart to the Big Good. **Makuta Teridax from the BIONICLE series ***They are both Big Bads who command vast armies ***They are both charismatic ***They are both intelligent ***They are both manipulative ***They both seek to kill the protagonist any way they can; and they serve as the evil counterpart to the Big Good. ***They are both Pure Evil. **Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto ***They both lost their families ***They both sought to become more powerful and even immortal, ***They also both sought to kill the protagonist. *His last name is pronounced "Blood-fist" by many fans. Category:Pure Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Possessor Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Poachers Category:Psychopath Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Usurper Category:Master of Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Slaver Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Wrathful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Outcast Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Vikings Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Envious Category:Evil from the past Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Successful Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wrestlers Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers